


一个摩托车的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 晚上在群里摸鱼的产物
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	一个摩托车的故事

怪怪奇奇的Stucky魔幻故事，有索尔和洛基出场  
————  
某个有复联的平行世界，美国队长史蒂夫，和被他从摩托车店买回来的小摩托詹詹，白天史蒂夫骑着詹詹风驰电掣殴打嗨爪，晚上史蒂夫打开詹詹的坐盖，给詹詹加满油，还为他擦拭内部零件，用软绒绒的纱布  
正直纯洁的史蒂夫，不知道他的小摩托其实是活的，而且还对他芳心暗许，每次史蒂夫压在小摩托上面几个小时，或是给小摩托装油擦灰的时候，詹詹就会急促而又颤抖地发出柔软的叫声，他的某个部位也向外渗出些许湿润火热的液体，是黏稠的  
然而，由于詹詹是一只小摩托，和人类不一样，因此他的低沉又柔软的叫声只是前面的铃铛忽然转动一下，发出“叮叮咚咚”的声响  
至于湿润火热的液体，通俗来讲，就是詹詹的油箱漏油了…  
史蒂夫再聪明，也不会把小摩托上的装饰铃铛叮当直响，和后面忽然流出一些油当成他的小摩托情动的迹象，只是心想是不是我的小摩托出现故障了，所以后面油总是漏出来，得去修一下  
于是史蒂夫把詹詹开到维修店，请专业人士来检查一下，结果小摩托詹詹不愿意被史蒂夫以外的人碰，拼命挣扎，于是在看似意外的情况下，小摩托倒下来砸在一旁的桌子上，砸碎了很多东西，第二次，他砸到一个长的跟史蒂夫很像，但满脸写着羊尾的中老年男人（对，就是阿四先生）脚上，疼得他哎哟直叫，晕过去了，盾没有法子，只能赔了摩托店一些钱，然后带着他的小摩托回去了  
回家的路上，史蒂夫心情不太好，于是他对小摩托，也像是在自言自语，说，你这小家伙，后面经常漏油，支架也靠不住，太不称职了，要是哪天我骑着你的时候忽然倒了怎么办？  
这时候一阵风吹过，于是史蒂夫成功将小摩托詹詹通过前面装饰铃铛所说的一通辩解，如我就是摔成零件也不会让你出事的，之类，当成是风吹的铃铛叮当响。史蒂夫微笑起来，抚摸着小摩托的车把，说，算了，我出事就出事吧，不知道为什么我每次坐在你上面行驶，都会感到特别安心，哪天要是你真的不能骑了，我也不会扔掉你的  
回家之后，史蒂夫像往常那样将他的小摩托放进自己家的仓库，摸了摸他黑漆漆的背盖，又自言自语地说，如果你有天真的用不了了，我就把你放在这里，然后每天晚上来坐在这上面，静坐着休息，你总是对我有帮助的  
然后史蒂夫就回去睡觉了，那天晚上，史蒂夫梦到一个穿黑色衣服的棕发绿眼的漂亮年轻人向他告白，要与他做艾。清醒时候的史蒂夫当然不会随便与一位陌生人做那种事，但现在他是在椿梦中，情谷欠流淌于他的骨髓中，于是他亲吻了年轻人枫糖浆般甜蜜的双唇，又将他压倒在大床上，温柔又激情地与他做了一整夜的艾  
结果第二天，史蒂夫又开着小摩托出去时，不知道是不是他的错觉，小摩托的支架似乎有些摇晃，前面的把手也有些松动，于是史蒂夫自己给支架和把手加上一个小螺丝钉，把松动的地方都固定住了  
在这之后，史蒂夫每天晚上都会做和同一个年轻男子的椿梦，梦到他柔软的棕色半长发与湿润的水绿色眼睛，然后他们互相亲吻与抚摸着对方，低声诉说温柔的爱语，他进入年轻人的身体中，与他融为一体，就这样过去了一年多的时间  
史蒂夫的小摩托还是彻底不能用了，在一次殴打嗨爪的行动中，一群嗨爪拿着重型武器向美国队长扫射，史蒂夫拿出振金盾牌格挡也有些吃不消。就在史蒂夫几乎被击中的时候，他身边的小摩托忽然失控了，沿着较大的坡度向那些人冲过去，然后发生了爆炸，范围很广，那些嗨爪一个不落地被摩托车碎片击中要害，然而离得近的史蒂夫反而毫发无损  
史蒂夫把他的小摩托，现在只有一些碎片了，捡了回去，用一个大袋子包裹起来放在了他的客房里，每天不出门的时候，他就坐在这里看着袋子里那些残存的零件，史蒂夫不是傻子，他当然不会将自己那天毫发无伤归结于自己运气太好，而且就算有坡度，小摩托冲过去的方向，爆炸的方向也还是太巧了，巧到让他觉得，是小摩托有了意识，想要救他一命  
你…是什么样的存在呢？史蒂夫抓着小摩托唯一保持完整的车把手，抚摸它发黑的表层，问，小摩托车把只能保持沉默，毕竟它的装饰铃铛被炸成了灰烬，没法再叮当作响了  
那天晚上，史蒂夫没有做任何梦  
他醒来，他在客厅用早餐，他看着他小摩托的残件，对着他们自言自语  
史蒂夫最不愿意发生的事情之一就是有谁为了保护他而受到伤害，甚至献出生命，然而就是陪伴他两年多的小摩托，似乎有自己的意识的小摩托为了救他而爆炸成了碎片，可是他除了将小摩托的残存零件放在家里，每天看着它，对它倾诉，就什么都做不了了  
史蒂夫不能没有摩托，于是他去买了一个新的，但在新的摩托车的把手和支架上，史蒂夫加上了以前加在他的小摩托上的两颗螺丝钉，因为这是他给予小摩托的，也是他的小摩托现在为数不多还可以使用的零件了  
新的摩托车比他以前的那个更好，支架稳定，后箱严封，把手顺滑，装饰铃铛也不会风一吹就叮叮咚咚响个不停，然而史蒂夫坐在这好用得多的新摩托上面，却一点都没法安心，他的心找不到落点，他觉得自己是在陌生的车子上，驶向陌生的方向  
唯一给他些许安慰的，是当他的手指划过车把手的下端，会抚摸到他曾经摸过无数次的一枚螺丝钉，是破旧的，颜色暗沉的，与崭新的摩托车格格不入，然而史蒂夫手划过它的时候，他的小摩托给予过他的安心感有一部分，虽然很少，又回到了他的心里  
嗨爪被逐一消灭，然而新的反派又接踵而至，史蒂夫的战友索尔的弟弟洛基，带着一群怪模怪样的外星人攻打地球，史蒂夫和战友们协同作战，然后就因为一个意外，和洛基单独对上了  
每个人的心里都有破碎与损伤的记忆，让我来看看伟大光明的美国队长最悲伤的记忆是怎样的吧，洛基说着，忽然使用魔法点了一下史蒂夫，史蒂夫躲闪灵活，没有受伤，但他还是再一次回到几年前他看着他的小摩托为了救他而爆炸成碎片的场面，史蒂夫只能再一次看着，又什么都做不了，他的头和心一齐嗡嗡作响，疼得厉害，但还是从清醒过来的一瞬间就找准位置掷出盾牌，成功将洛基击倒在地  
怎么会这样…居然会是…被击倒的洛基显示出不可置信的神情，喃喃自语，甚至在史蒂夫忍着伤痛过来用特质的绑锁将他牢牢捆住的时候也没有反抗，只是任由史蒂夫拖着他往前走，然后复联的其他人也来了，史蒂夫把被绑住的洛基交到战友们手中，让他们带人会复联大厦，因为他要慢慢走回去，结果在雷神索尔拎着洛基向天上飞去时，洛基忽然低下头朝着史蒂夫的方向大声喊，你一直都弄错了！那根本就不是普通的摩托车啊！  
复联的队友们好奇地看向他们的队长，而史蒂夫安静地微笑了，语调柔和地说，是啊，我知道，那不是普通的摩托，他是我的摩托  
洛基被抓回了复联最严密的监狱，而史蒂夫和战友们在医生那里治疗伤处，又一起去吃饭，娜塔莎好奇地问史蒂夫，是什么摩托，史蒂夫告诉她，是以前为了救我而牺牲的，一个很重要的人。于是娜塔莎叹息了，说我为你的朋友感到遗憾，然后便离开史蒂夫去另一边吃东西了  
这时候索尔也过来，他找到史蒂夫，对他说，队长吾友，吾弟刚才一直说必须要见到你，有非常重要的话跟你说，还说是和什么…小摩托有关的事情  
史蒂夫立刻站起身来，他有些过于急切地抓住他战友的胳膊，说，那，请你带我去吧。索尔好奇，队长吾友，你就不担心这是吾弟的什么阴谋吗？史蒂夫说，洛基要说的事情对我来说非常重要，哪怕他可能骗我也要去试试，而且你可以在旁边看着，以防他有多余的举动。索尔说，可以，于是便带着史蒂夫直接飞回了复联，关押着洛基的监狱  
索尔对洛基说，我把队长吾友带过来了，你有什么事情就说吧，不过你可不许有什么怀念头，我会看着你的。洛基嘁了一声，说，我对美国队长才没兴趣呢，我关心的，是我从他记忆里看到的那个小摩托的事情  
洛基看着史蒂夫，说，你应该也知道了，在你面前爆炸的并不是真正的摩托车，那其实是宇宙中某个名叫巴恩斯的种族，这个种族可以在成年时选择变成其他种族的一件物品，然后到那个星球伪装成普通物品被当地的土著使用，小到指甲刀棉签，大到航空母舰宇宙飞船，没有什么是他们不能变的，而只要他们选择变成了某个物品，就会具备那个物品该有的一切特性  
你的小摩托，就是巴恩斯种族的一员，他叫詹姆斯巴恩斯，在成年之前，也有六七百年的时间了，和我是一直有联络的，我们的关系…我直说吧，詹姆斯是我少年时期关系最亲密的人，仅次于我的家人们。小时候我和索尔有次去外星游玩，我落单了，遇到一些星际绑匪，索尔也在很远的地方，也没有过来救我，就在我要被他们绑走的时候，詹姆斯出现了，他变成一架反射线粒子炮…啊，刚才忘记说了，巴恩斯种族的人在成年之前是可以变成任何东西的，成年之后才固定下来，但要变成很复杂的东西时，会消耗能量，然后反射线粒子炮把要抓走我的绑匪都击成了灰烬，这时候索尔也过来了，詹姆斯恢复了巴恩斯种族的人类形态，抓着我的手，问我有受伤吗？我和索尔对詹姆斯道谢，然后他带我们去那个星球旅游，我们三个在那边玩了几个月的时间，是令人愉悦的难忘经历，后来我回到阿斯加德，还一直与詹姆斯保持着联络  
洛基接着说道，我小时候，在阿斯加德是几乎没有朋友的，索尔越长越大，也开始把目光放到我之外的很多事情上了，只有詹姆斯还一直与我保持着联络…哎，虽然对于我这样的反派来说很奇怪，但那个时候，詹姆斯是除了母亲之外最关心我的人，虽然我们见面的次数不多，但他总给我写信，与我聊天，那时候虽然索尔的朋友们轻视我，父亲也总对我冷淡，不过每次与詹姆斯通过信，我就没那么伤心了，如果不是后来…我可能会一直老老实实地做阿斯加德的二王子吧  
索尔有些难过地看了他的弟弟一眼，似乎是想道歉，但洛基的目光没有放在他身上，只是看着安静地听着他说话的史蒂夫，继续说到，从我和詹姆斯认识的那天起，之后又过了六七百年的时间，有一天他忽然约我出来，然后很开心地对我说，洛基，我就要成年了，可以变成一项固定的物品啦！  
我以为他会变成什么反物质射线束或宇宙飞船，毕竟詹姆斯以前最喜欢变成这些攻击性很强的武器，然后到那些宇宙中的高级种族，作为他们的得力助手，没想到他跟我说，要去遥远的银河系，在银河系的星系之一，太阳系唯一存在生命的星球，地球那里，做一辆摩托车  
我当时惊讶极了，问詹姆斯怎么会想去到一个偏僻小星球，做低等种族的低等交通工具…啊，罗杰斯先生，我到没有要故意贬低你们地球人，只是地球人对于阿斯加德和巴恩斯这样的种族而言确实是低等种族。结果詹姆斯对我说，因为他借由巴恩斯种族的长老院的宇宙观察仪，看到了一颗流星往银河系的太阳系的地球方向坠过去了，但地球却并没有毁灭，于是他想起来，古老的书籍上记载，当一个品格高洁如神袛般的存在降临于世，天空中就会有一颗流星向ta出生的星球坠下来，而当这个存在离开了世界，流星又会朝着来时的方向离开，也就是再次回到了宇宙中。詹姆斯说，他从很小的时候，便经常从宇宙观察仪中看到那颗星，闪烁着金色与蓝色的光芒，那样美丽，现在这个星要去到地球了，所以他要跟着过去。我问他为什么偏要变成摩托车，还有他怎么能确保就是那颗星变成的人成为你这个摩托车的主人，詹姆斯闪闪发光地笑起来，说因为摩托车很酷呀，可以兜风，还不用被关在车里面，至于我怎么让流星成为我的人…唔，这个你不用担心，我自有办法  
换作其他时候，史蒂夫当成不会相信自己是流星变成的这样奇怪的话，然而洛基的神情是那样的认真，语气充满怀念，他甚至没有看向两位复仇者的方向，只是抬着头看着闪耀灯光的天花板，陷入了回忆中，然后又接着说到道  
虽然我对詹姆斯为了追逐一颗流星就要去到太阳系做一个行动缓慢的摩托车觉得有些奇怪，但还是祝福了他，然后詹姆斯就顺着巴恩斯种族的专属黑白洞穿越到了地球，在一家摩托车店伪装成摩托车的各种零件被拼装起来，然后又等了许多年。刚开始的那几年，我和詹姆斯还通过跨星系联络屏的方式进行联络，但后来，我自己这边除了一些事情，于是便没有再找詹姆斯说话了，他就一直等着，几年前詹姆斯在我们的联络屏上显示了一句话，他说，我已经等到我要等的人了。然后我就跟着索尔和他的那些朋友们四处打仗，也没有时间再跟詹姆斯联络了，结果两年后的一天，联络屏忽然暗淡下来，我怀疑詹姆斯可能遭遇了不测，但还没等我过去找他，奥丁就…  
所以，我的小摩托，其实是个外星人，也是你以前的朋友，史蒂夫总结到，而洛基点点头表示承认，说，是这样的。那…史蒂夫忽然恐惧起来，甚至比那天他看着小摩托炸成碎片还要恐惧，因为他心中有绝望与希望交织而成的蛛网，坚韧又黏稠，使他心中重燃希望之火，却又害怕跌落更深的深渊，他沉默了很久，才怀着巨大的希望与巨大的担忧询问洛基道，你有办法将他救回来吗？  
这个…我不能保证，如果把零件带回詹姆斯的母星，我再使用一些复活魔法，是有一定可能让他回来的，但是，我现在被关着呢，怎么带他去，洛基说，然后忽然又看向他的哥哥，另外，索尔和你们就不怕我趁机在那边跑掉吗？  
索尔认真地说，我相信你不会那样做的，洛基，虽然你现在变成了我不熟悉的样子，但我知道你心中的善意情感并没有完全消失，所以我知道你一定会全力以赴地将詹姆斯带回来，至于之后的事情，我们几个可以和詹姆斯一起讨论  
然后索尔便带着洛基，史蒂夫，以及史蒂夫家那一袋子的小摩托零件回到了阿斯加德，又去到了巴恩斯种族的母星，洛基带着那些零件和其他一些魔法道具，去找了巴恩斯种族负责治疗族人的医疗领域界，与那些外星人共同维修和复活作为摩托车零件形式存在的詹姆斯巴恩斯  
史蒂夫和索尔则在一旁找了个旅馆住下，他们等待着洛基。史蒂夫每天除了吃饭睡觉就是在静坐着，索尔靠得离他的朋友比较近时，会听到他的朋友在为詹姆斯的复活而祈祷。史蒂夫一遍接着一遍地叨念着各种古经上的语句，他看起来那样专注又虔诚，似乎如果不在这里为他的小摩托祈祷，他就完全没有事情可以做了  
在这种近乎凝固的时间过去三四个月的时候，洛基第一次从医疗领域界中走出来，走到史蒂夫面前，眼神诡异地盯着他看  
史蒂夫慌乱地询问，怎么了？发生什么事情了吗是…詹姆斯没有被救回来？  
洛基的眼神变得更加诡异了，他说，不是！史蒂夫罗杰斯，我问你，之前对詹姆斯做了什么？  
史蒂夫呆呆地愣住，啊？我和小摩托能做什么，不就是每天驾驶着他出去，晚上再给他装满油吗？还能做什么…？还有，詹姆斯是回来了吗？  
洛基盯着他看了一会儿，见史蒂夫看样子不像在说谎，于是叹了口气，说，好吧，看来是詹姆斯使用他们种族的天赋技能之一了…是的，你的小摩托回来了，我和巴恩斯种族的那些医生们忙活了几个月，使用了各种方式，终于将那些零件通过特制虫洞恢复成了詹姆斯人类形态时的模样，而且…他从虫洞里走出来的时候，手里还牵着个几岁的金发小男孩儿  
史蒂夫听了这话，更懵了，以为自己在做梦。忽然一双曾经在他的梦境中出现过无数次的手捏住他的脸，而史蒂夫为这虚幻与现实的相似性感到迷惑，他看着那棕发绿眼的美丽面容，在他无数的甜蜜椿梦中出现过的黑夹克年轻人，征愣地凝视着他，然后年轻人与他贴近，他们的鼻尖碰到一起，年轻人说，我回来了，史蒂夫。而史蒂夫说，啊，欢迎回来，小摩托。然后他们就用力抓住对方的肩膀，一边流泪一边接吻，史蒂夫已经分不清这究竟是虚幻还是现实了，他也不太在乎，只要有詹姆斯，他的小摩托在的地方，总是好的  
直到一个小孩子柔软又尖锐的叫喊声让史蒂夫再次回归到周围的事物，他看到一位金发绿眼睛的小男孩，三四岁的模样，长得很像詹姆斯，抱着洛基的腿，问，我爸爸和那个叔叔在做什么呀？洛基随意地抚摸着孩子的小脸，说，啊，他们在做他们应该做的事情而已，还有，那不是什么金发叔叔，而是你的另一个爸爸  
于是史蒂夫又呆又害羞地问詹姆斯，这个孩子…？他的小摩托很快回答，啊，我虽然在现实世界只能作为摩托车存在，但在你的梦境中，我可以变成人类的样子，那次为了救你而爆炸之后，我发现我回到了一个封闭空间中，周围什么都没有，连我自己都是一片虚无，但有一团淡金色的光芒不停在我周围闪耀，还像小宝宝那样叽里咕噜一直在叫，于是我就没有像巴恩斯种族其他离世的族人那样陷入永恒的沉睡，而是经常被那团淡金色的光芒吵醒，然后就试着跟他聊天。不过那时候的我什么都记不得了，直到刚才被洛基他们制造的虫洞从那个封闭空间吸出来，我才忽然想起来那是我们的孩子们，我从地球上消失之后，这孩子就跟着我过来了  
詹姆斯握住史蒂夫的手，又向着金发小男孩挥了挥，于是小男孩跑过来，抱住詹姆斯的腿，史蒂夫试着把孩子抱起来，没想到小男孩对这个第一次见面的父亲很是亲近，任由史蒂夫抱着他。史蒂夫问詹姆斯，这孩子有名字了吗？詹姆斯说，还没有呢，不过，你可以帮我给他取个名字，于是史蒂夫想了想，说，就叫他RJ吧，詹姆斯问，这名字有什么寓意吗？史蒂夫说，没什么，就是想这样叫他  
史蒂夫，詹姆斯，以及他们的孩子小RJ，站在一起，而索尔和洛基这对兄弟向他们走过来。刚才史蒂夫和詹姆斯聊天的时候，索尔和洛基也在低声说着什么，现在洛基脸上的表情很平静，他甚至允许索尔拉着他的袖口，然后对詹姆斯招了招手，说，我要跟索尔回阿斯加德了，你以后可得常来看我。索尔则看向史蒂夫，问他，队长吾友，你要带詹姆斯回地球吗？  
史蒂夫有些不确定，他当然是想要带詹姆斯回去的，但也许詹姆斯思念母星，想要留在这里。他的小摩托像是看穿了他心里所想，再一次笑得闪闪发光，他搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，把头靠过来，说，我要是想留在母星上，那之前跑那么远去地球做什么？还不如找个离我母星比较近的星球。我们俩现在连孩子都有了，当然是要回地球，结婚，还有组建家庭啦！还有，以后你不要叫我詹姆斯了，你要叫我巴基，这是我的小名  
然后詹姆斯又欢快地对洛基说，我会一直给你写信的！你在阿斯加德那边也要好好的啊！洛基鼓了下脸，却还是认真地回应詹姆斯说知道了，我会好好的，你放心吧  
然后史蒂夫与他的爱人和孩子就在索尔的帮助下回到了地球，詹姆斯与小RJ被介绍给朋友们，然后他们就住在了史蒂夫的公寓里。又过了一段时间，史蒂夫和詹姆斯举办了婚礼，他们的孩子在鲜花与气球的包围中开心地嚼着糖果，而两位新婚夫夫则十指相扣，接受朋友们的祝福  
这之后史蒂夫继续作为美国队长带领复联保护世界，詹姆斯则作为史蒂夫的丈夫同时也是他可靠的战友，在每一次的战斗中保护史蒂夫的后背。而当没有战斗的时候，詹姆斯就与他的丈夫做婚姻中应当做的那些事情，两个人共同抚养他们的孩子，一起经历了许多个春秋，史蒂夫和巴基相爱了近一个世纪  
后来又过了很多很多年，暮年的史蒂夫进入了临终时刻，他最后一次握了握他爱人的手，就在詹姆斯怀里睡着了。而詹姆斯向他和史蒂夫的后代们逐一告别之后，便也离开了地球，回到了巴恩斯种族所在的星系，他要去继续看着那颗金色和蓝色的星，等待他的爱人再一次坠入某个世界，然后再去与他相爱到世界尽头


End file.
